Sunshine on My Face
by polarius
Summary: Eyes are the window to the heart. The heart is where the truth really lies. You can say everything is alright, but that doesn't mean it is.
1. MY LAST PRAYER Hitomi's POV

MY LAST PRAYER  
  
Was it all just a dream?..  
  
Or maybe a vision  
  
Between dreams and reality is where the shadows fall  
  
Shadows that engulf me.  
  
"Nakanaide (Don't cry)  
  
Mata aou ne" (We'll meet again, right?)  
  
Your last words to me  
  
"Demo aenai koto (But not being able to see you)  
  
Watashi dake shitte-iru no" (is something that only I know about.)  
  
Isolates me  
  
From you  
  
Forever trapped in this crystal orb  
  
This orb I once claimed as my home  
  
"Konna unmei wo eranda koto (This fate that we've chosen...)  
  
Itsuka anata ni mo hontou no (someday you too will understand)  
  
Imi ga wakaru wa" (its true meaning.)   
  
Do you see me?  
  
High in the raven sky like once before  
  
I believe what they say now  
  
That this moon is cursed  
  
That my life is cursed  
  
I called one my first love  
  
And he kissed me  
  
By the cherry tree on a sunny day  
  
And he was, and will always be  
  
I called another an Angel of Light  
  
He swept me away  
"Aoi Hitomi" (Blue Eyes)  
And an angel he is  
  
But neither one is who I think of  
  
Neither is the one I see  
  
In the late hours of the night  
  
And in the cold wind  
  
I sit here,. trying to find you  
  
Trying to call to you  
  
Do you hear me?  
  
..  
  
No  
  
...  
  
Silence is my friend and foe  
  
It is the mark on my tombstone  
  
But it is not the dagger that spills my blood  
  
No  
  
...  
  
It stirs up my thoughts  
  
Of them  
  
Whom I once loved  
  
Could never return the happiness  
  
I feel every time  
  
You stare at me  
  
I can hear them,  
  
The mystic three  
  
Plucking at this string around my neck  
  
As if it were a violin  
  
Playing out my sorrow  
  
"Anata ga deau shiawase wo (Even though I should want to wish)  
negaitai hazu na no ni (for you to find happiness,)  
dekinai mijuku na jibun ni (I can't, I'm too immature.)  
fuite mo namida ga deru" (I wipe the tears, but they still keep flowing.)  
  
Time is like a photo-book  
  
Each memory is a picture  
  
A picture said to be forever  
  
Do you remember?  
  
I do  
  
Is it all just a dream?  
  
A wonderful hallucination that ensnares my senses?  
  
No, it can't be  
  
I remember everything  
  
Embers at my side  
  
Screams, thundered through my ears  
  
Mysterious eyes haunting me in my sleep  
  
Everything  
  
As if the world were portrayed through a scene of violence  
  
My heart racing  
  
As the ground, crumpling beneath my feet  
  
My head, rushing  
  
My body, plunging into an endless pit  
  
My last prayer  
  
That an angel would come to rescue me  
  
God didn't send me an angel  
  
He sent you  
  
And I pray that you will save me again  
  
"Futari tsukutta kioku no takara (The treasure of memories that we've made)  
zutto kokoro no kakure ya de ikite'ku yo" (will always live on deep inside my heart.) 


	2. TO BE FAITHFUL Merle

TO BE FAITHFUL  
  
I've seen the way you look at her  
  
Time to time  
  
I know  
  
How much you love  
  
Those eyes  
  
Those mystic eyes  
  
How her long lashes conceals them  
  
When she sleeps  
  
Just like sleeping beauty  
  
Right out of a fairy tale  
  
Your own princess  
  
And me  
  
Never to be again  
  
"Give me back yesterday."  
  
Never to run with you through the fields  
  
On a bright and sunny day  
  
Never to feel the morning dew  
  
That kissed the lovely roses  
  
Your mother's favorite flower  
  
Never to sleep by your side  
  
Where you've always protected me  
  
"In the dark of the night"  
  
Never again  
  
As time flies by  
  
I will soon disappear  
  
"Carried away by the moonlight shadow"  
  
"Cuz you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't love me  
  
The way I wish you would  
  
The way I know you could"  
  
Darkness that will hide me forever  
  
I'm not afraid of them  
  
As I am afraid  
  
When you're not here  
  
The silent wind blows  
  
Sending chills down my back  
  
Reminding me of the bitter loneliness  
  
That has become my own shadow  
  
I try to change  
  
"But I can't pretend that I  
  
Don't feel for you  
  
The way I do"  
  
So when I am banished from your mind  
  
Thought as only a mere memory to you  
  
Please know this  
  
"If you're lost, you can look  
  
You will find me  
  
Time after Time"  
  
Day or night, rain nor shine  
  
"If you fall  
  
I will catch you, I'll be waiting"  
  
"Cuz you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you"  
  
To run off a mountain  
  
To fall to the sea  
  
To endure a lifetime of being alone  
  
Is always worth  
  
Seeing you happy  
  
Love you, I always will  
  
Miss you, I could never forget  
  
But most of all  
  
I will always be  
  
Faithful 


	3. TO FIND TRUE LOVE Millerna

TO FIND TRUE LOVE  
  
One summer day I came upon my loving sister  
  
My protector  
  
My friend  
  
My keeper of secrets  
  
And I asked  
  
What does love really meant?  
  
She was quiet for a long time  
  
As she just sat there  
  
And stared  
  
Her lovely eyes  
  
So intense  
  
Love..  
  
She started to say  
  
Love is the root of all happiness  
  
It is a colorful as the waterfall rainbows  
  
But still as deep the sea  
  
It is as warm as the sun  
  
But is also the painful stab of a sword  
  
It burns like the wild forest fires  
  
And your mind cries out for freedom  
  
"It's the hardest thing [you'll] ever have to do  
  
There is no turning back"  
  
But all the same..  
  
Through all the pain  
  
You are happy  
  
Deep inside  
  
Love.  
  
Is like the night sky  
  
It's dark and vast,  
  
Never ending.  
  
But hopes shines through  
  
As stars do to guide  
  
But how do I know whom I will love?  
  
I asked curiously  
  
She bent down and held me close  
  
Her sweeping hair surrounding me  
  
And I breathed in  
  
That smell of crystal springs  
  
You will know  
  
She promised  
  
He will be the only one  
  
He will stand out in a crowd  
  
Thousands, by millions could surround him  
  
And you would still see  
  
Something tells you Deep inside  
  
Just a glance at his gentle face  
  
Makes yours whole day bright Like the coming dawn  
  
Just a talk with him  
  
Keeps you smiling for a lifetime  
  
He will make you hurt  
  
And your heart cry  
  
The wound cut so deep  
  
On the very soul itself  
  
That death seems better  
  
Because if you really love him  
  
His happiness is the world to you  
  
Even if you're not in it  
  
No one is destined to be alone  
  
"No matter how far  
  
Or whatever winding road you choose  
  
Wherever you are"  
  
That's where he is  
  
Deep inside  
  
I never forgot those words  
  
Even now, as I sit here in the moonlight  
  
Miles away from her  
  
But the thought of you  
  
Brings comfort my loneliness  
  
Your eyes "Aoi Hitomi"  
  
As blue as the pale moon  
  
But I don't see me with you I see her.  
  
That mysterious girl who stole your heart  
  
And made you forget about me  
  
What her soft jade eyes  
  
And sweet voice like a nightingale  
  
Your favorite bird  
  
"I remember when you fell in love  
  
I could not believe  
  
That it was not with me"  
  
That day you saved her  
  
You loved her forever  
  
I know.  
  
I can see it in your eyes  
  
When I'm with you You think about her presence  
  
When I touch your hand  
  
You think it is "her" touch  
  
When you kiss me  
  
You see only her  
  
When I've healed your wounds  
  
You think you've been saved by your angel  
  
Your angel.  
  
Not me.  
  
"I sent a secret prayer up above  
  
And put my heart away  
  
So that you could be free"  
  
Free from this pain that  
  
I must endure feel  
  
"Do you know I exist,  
  
Just to promise you this.  
  
Endlessly to be true to you  
  
And if you answer my prayer  
  
I cross my heart and I swear  
  
Endlessly to be true to you."  
  
I'm always here  
  
No matter what  
  
"[But] you don't see me  
  
And you don't need me  
  
And you don't love me  
  
The way I know wish you would  
  
The way I know you could"  
  
You gave your heart to some one else  
  
But she's gone  
  
Left our world to go back to hers  
  
You're forever blind..  
  
You refuse to see the truth  
  
And pray for her return each day  
  
"Right now you're broken in two  
  
But did you know my heart's been broken since the day I met you"  
  
Seeing you sad hurts me more  
  
So many tears.  
  
Memories.  
  
Deaths.  
  
Please don't leave me  
  
Don't leave.  
  
Just because she is gone  
  
Does not mean, you must go too.  
  
"What would I do If some strange moment  
  
I opened my eyes to find you gone  
  
I can't imagine how I would survive it  
  
Can't imagine how I'd go on."  
  
She may be gone  
  
But I'm still here  
  
To help you bring you through the darkness  
  
Back to the sunlight  
  
"You came and answered my every prayer"  
  
You will always be  
  
"My very best friend  
  
My summer day  
  
My only someone to depend on  
  
When I've lost my way"  
  
So this is what it feels like  
  
To give up everything  
  
To gain one thing Your heart.  
  
This is what it's like  
  
The worst pain  
  
The hot tears  
  
A broken heart  
  
"It's the hardest thing [you'll] ever have to do  
  
There is no turning back"  
  
This is what it's like  
  
To find true love. 


End file.
